Poems on The Chronicles of Narnia
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: These are a collection of poems I wrote a year or so ago. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!  
>These are my first fanficpoems.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. This disclaimer goes for all 6 poems.**

* * *

><p>Narnia, Narnia I love you so dearly,<p>

Narnia, Narnia is Aslan's creation,

Aslan, Aslan the Lion so great, Aslan, Aslan

We need you dearly,

Narnia, Narnia, through the wardrobe they came,

One then two then four at a time, Lucy then Edmund then

Peter and Susan came last to the land of Aslan,

They defeated the evil one, then became the Kings and Queens

Of Narnia, Aslan's creation for five and ten years, then

Disappeared hunting the White Stag, back through the

Wardrobe they came, to wait a year to defeat another evil one,

Narnia, Narnia, Prince Caspian the tenth was his name, he blew

The magic horn that brought the four back from England to

Know Caspian's fate,

Defeat the evil one again, though less dangerous than the

White Witch, who's magic was powerful when she was alive 1300 years before,

Caspian's uncle was dangerous in every move, to have his

Son king, was his goal, Prince Caspian was in the way, to kill the

Prince was the only way, Caspian made his way to the woods

Where he meet Trufflehunter the Badger, Trumpkin the Red

Dwarf and Nikabrick the Black Dwarf who wanted to kill

Caspian at first, then took his side at last,

Prince Caspian meet Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy and with

Them they defeated Caspian's uncle and put Caspian on the

Throne,

Narnia, Narnia,

King Caspian's ship, the Dawn Treader sailed to the end of the

World, to leave one passenger, Reepicheep the Mouse, to break the spell

That held three of the seven lords that Caspian was looking for,

Narnia, Narnia,

Caspian's son gone, taken by the Emerald Witch ten years ago,

Then rescued by Eustace and Jill and the Emerald Witch

Defeated and killed, Rilian was free and was in time for his

Father's death,

Narnia, Narnia,

Why did you have to end by the rebellion of Shift the crafty,

Lying Ape , and Susan, why did you turn away

From Narnia, you thought so cleverly and logically, you were

The perfect Queen of Narnia,

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace and Jill,

You died in a tragic train accident and are living forever in

Aslan's Country where you meet Aslan again and see Caspian

And the other Narnians from so long ago, Susan's story was to

Continue in another book, but C.S. Lewis died before he could

Write it and it still remains a mystery what happened to

Susan and her life in England,

Narnia, Narnia.

Narnia, Narnia

* * *

><p><strong>Again, THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


	2. Chapter 2

Aslan, Aslan, the Lion so Great, Aslan, Aslan, I love you dearly,

You made Narnia and all its creatures, Aslan, Aslan, why did it

Have to end so,

Aslan, Aslan, we need you dearly, Aslan, Aslan, come back to

Me,

Aslan, Aslan the Lion so Great, Aslan, Aslan, Lucy's guard,

Aslan, Aslan, Peter says "We have waited for Aslan long

Enough.",

Aslan, Aslan, the Lion so Great, Lucy believes in you always,

Aslan, Aslan, Narnia ended by the rebellion of Shift the Ape,

Aslan, Aslan, the Lion so Great,

You made Narnia and all its creatures and there is more

The Lion So Great

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this one!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

P-E-T-E-R, Peter, the High King of Narnia,

S-U-S-A-N, Susan, the High Queen of Narnia,

E-D-M-U-N-D, Edmund, King of Narnia,

L-U-C-Y, Lucy, Queen of Narnia,

These four people, humans, humans, they come through a wardrobe, wardrobe,

These four people, humans, humans, do not run and hide from evil, evil,

They fight bravely, bravely, and defeat the evil, evil,

These four people, people, humans, humans, fight and rule,

Bravely, bravely, as lions such as Aslan, Aslan, the true king of

Narnia, the one who created Narnia

Kings and Queens

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is short.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**WoodElfJedi**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter uses his sword,

Peter uses his shield,

Peter uses the gifts from Father Christmas,

Susan use her bow,

Susan uses her arrows,

Susan uses her magic horn,

Susan uses the gifts from Father Christmas,

Lucy uses her cordial,

Lucy uses her dagger,

Lucy uses the gifts from Father Christmas,

Edmund uses his wits,

Edmund uses his head,

Edmund has no gifts from Father Christmas,

His own fault

Narnian Gifts


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Tumnus runs through the cold and snow to his warm little house,

Along comes a girl,

Lucy is her name,

Lamplight, Lamplight what better to see,

Mr. Tumnus and Lucy meet,

Scared and frightened, both of them,

Gather their wits and Mr. Tumnus' packages,

To Mr. Tumnus' Lucy goes to find it cozy and warm in a rock,

Lucy and Tumnus become friends,

Friends forever those two,

And that is all

A Faun and A Girl

* * *

><p><strong>Does it make sense?<strong>

**Sorry if it doesn't.**

**WoodElfJedi**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last one!**

* * *

><p>A bow,<p>

A quiver of arrows,

A magic horn,

A sword,

A shield,

A bottle of magic cordial,

A dagger,

Gifts from Father Christmas to Peter, Susan and Lucy,

A bow,

A quiver of arrows,

A magic horn,

Susan's gifts,

A sword,

A shield,

Peter's gifts,

A bottle of magic cordial,

A dagger,

Lucy's gifts,

All from Father Christmas

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank wildhorses1492 for being my first reviewer.<br>**

**Your review meant a lot me! Thank you!  
><strong>

**WoodElfJedi**


End file.
